


Tout le monde aimait Primrose

by malurette



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: C'est difficile d'avoir une sœur parfaite.
Kudos: 2





	Tout le monde aimait Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tout le monde aimait Primrose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Hunger Games  
>  **Personnages :** Katniss et Primrose Evergreen  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Suzanne Collins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tout de même, subir les railleries indifférentes de sa mère et les pitreries de Bolin en prime commence sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs."  
> d'après Kandai Suika sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Prim' commence sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs avec sa perfection, ronchonne Katniss. Elle est tellement mignonne et tellement gentille ! Mais bête... Elle est la guérisseuse qui aide les gens et tout le monde l'adore. Alors que Katniss est la braconnière qui ne peut aider que sa famille, qui se méfie de tout le monde et qui forcément est bien moins aimable.  
Mais Katniss n'a pas besoin du monde, seulement de sa famille. Personne n'exploitera sa naïveté !

Primrose reste avant tout sa petite sœur, et personne ne l'adore plus que Katniss elle-même. Elle la protègera de tout.


End file.
